


После Святочного бала

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Грейнджер... Ну почему он все время думает о ней? Эх, если бы она была не  грязнокровкой… То, что она гриффиндорка – это не такая уж большая проблема. Она потрясающе умная! Не в пример некоторым слизеринкам, тупость которых выводит его из себя, хотя он этого и не показывает. Да, ее напористость порой бесит, но с другой стороны, ему по душе такой вызов. И она очень нравится парням – достаточно того, что на Святочном балу она появилась с Крамом. Но вот то, что она грязнокровка… Черт! А может, проблема в нем самом, а вовсе не в ней?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057571
Kudos: 2





	После Святочного бала

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After the Yule Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488254) by [BeachBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBunny/pseuds/BeachBunny). 



Драко Малфой пребывал в расстроенных чувствах.  
  
Святочный бал, на его взгляд, не удался. Все пошло наперекосяк. В центре всеобщего внимания оказались Крам и Поттер, хотя на месте Поттера должен был быть он, Малфой! Ведь он шикарно выглядел в своей стильной черной мантии, но тупица Поттер и тут, как всегда, умудрился обскакать его. Мантия у Поттера была так себе, но тем не менее, когда он кружился с этой девицей, Патил, все только и смотрели, что на него! Ну конечно, ведь он у нас спаситель мира магии и все такое…  
  
С Крамом-то все понятно. Он – звезда квиддича международного масштаба. Еще бы ему не быть в центре внимания! Но сегодня даже на него смотрели больше обычного. А все потому, что рядом с ним была красивая девушка с пленительной улыбкой.  
  
Грейнджер.  
  
Драко попытался напомнить себе, что она – грязнокровка, а значит, недостойна его внимания. Он делал это уже не в первый раз – так пошло с тех пор, как они впервые увидели друг друга. Отец с младых ногтей прививал ему подобные взгляды, но броня принципов Драко шла трещинами всякий раз, когда Грейнджер ломала эти стереотипы. Когда она заканчивала год лучшей из всех по успеваемости, а он оказывался только вторым, хотя, будучи чистокровным, учился магии намного дольше нее. Когда она выказывала чисто гриффиндорскую храбрость. Когда она общалась с чистокровным и знаменитым Виктором Крамом, кумиром Драко. И вот сегодня, когда она доказала, что не смогла бы выглядеть некрасивой, даже если бы постаралась.  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
Еще недавно он был уверен, что появиться на балу под руку с Панси Паркинсон ему будет вполне достаточно для того, чтобы оказаться в центре внимания. А как же иначе: он и она – чистокровные, из семей, за плечами у которых – десятилетия истории в мире магов. Такая пара стала бы украшением любого торжества!  
  
Он ошибся.  
  
Грейнджер... Ну почему он все время думает о ней? Эх, если бы она была не грязнокровкой… То, что она гриффиндорка – это не такая уж большая проблема. Она потрясающе умная! Не в пример некоторым слизеринкам, тупость которых выводит его из себя, хотя он этого и не показывает. Правда, ее напористость порой бесит, но с другой стороны, ему по душе такой вызов. И она очень нравится парням – достаточно того, что на Святочном балу она появилась с самим Крамом. Но вот то, что она грязнокровка… Черт! А может, проблема в нем самом, а вовсе не в ней?  
  
Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя эти мысли – не к лицу они чистокровному вроде него. Бесценное наследие чистокровности, взлелеянное годами – вот что должно заботить его и таких, как он, в первую очередь. Ему следовало бы почаще напоминать себе об этом.  
  
Драко бесцельно слонялся по коридорам. От Панси ему удалось отделаться еще несколько часов назад, но гостиная Слизерина была переполнена, а ему сейчас меньше всего хотелось находиться на публике.  
  
Он завернул за угол – и услышал плач.  
  
Грейнджер?  
  
Она сидела в одиночестве на ступеньках лестницы, вся в слезах. Складки голубого бального платья беспорядочно разметались вокруг.  
  
Драко отступил назад в недоумении. Что это с ней? Не она ли недавно веселилась на балу с Крамом? Драко весь вечер наблюдал, как квиддичный чемпион кружил ее в танцах. Хотя… может, они разругались?  
  
За этими мыслями он не заметил, как ноги сами привели его в Большой зал. Там еще не убрали праздничные декорации, и в мягком свете свечей были видны гирлянды из цветов, висевшие под потолком. Драко огляделся, рассматривая их, а потом вытащил палочку и призвал все цветы.  
  
Вот черт! Их оказалось намного больше, чем он думал. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что никто не увидит его на обратном пути. Драко торопливо наложил на цветы парящие чары – не тащить же все это в руках – и вновь направился к лестнице.  
  
Гермиона по-прежнему была там.  
  
\- Грейнджер! – рявкнул он, вываливая охапки зелени ей под ноги, и та, не слышавшая, как он подошел, резко вскочила. – МакГонагалл велела освободить Большой зал от украшений. Вот и займись всем этим!  
  
И зашагал прочь не оглядываясь, оставив шокированную Гермиону посреди вороха цветов.  
  
Она была просто ошеломлена. Малфой всерьез думает, что она станет выполнять за него эту работу?  
  
Но среди нагромождения зеленых веток виднелись пионы и розы – такие красивые, что просто рука не поднималась их выбросить. Гермиона аккуратно собрала их один к одному. Затем привела в порядок лестницу, прибрав все, что было рассыпано, чтобы не мешало проходу. И направилась в гостиную Гриффиндора, начисто забыв о сегодняшней размолвке с Роном.  
  
Утром, когда она проснулась, комнату наполняли букеты в вазах. Над их белыми, розовыми, голубыми и лиловыми цветами восторженно ахали Лаванда и Парвати. А все мысли Гермионы занимал один-единственный человек. Тот, о ком еще совсем недавно она стала бы думать в последнюю очередь.  
  
  
2020


End file.
